There are a variety of types of conventional closures which function generally satisfactorily in applications for which they are designed. One type of prior art closure includes a body or base for being attached to the top of a container. The body defines a dispensing orifice. The system further includes a lid which is mounted on the base or body and which can be lifted up to open the dispensing orifice. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,487.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,487 discloses the use of a closure having a lid hinge system in which the closure base or body includes a channel for snap-fit retention of a hinge pivot shaft projecting from the rear of the lid. While such a design offers significant advantages, it would be desirable to provide a further improved closure system.
In particular, it would be desirable to provide an improved design in which the lid hinge shaft could be even more securely held on the closure body.
It would also be beneficial if a closure system could readily accommodate molding of the closure body from a thermoplastic material.
It would also be advantageous if such an improved closure system could accommodate bottles, containers, or packages which have a variety of shapes and which are constructed from a variety of materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved system could accommodate efficient, high-quality, high-speed, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate to produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.